Promises Are Never Broken
by darkness wasted
Summary: All I'm saying is that the pairing is SonAmy. Sonic dies but makes a promise before he dies to his fiance Amy. Summary is horrible! Read and Review. No Flames for OOC.


Promises Are Never Broken

Promises Are Never Broken

"Will you uh….um…I….uh….will….you….um…I guess what I'm trying to say is um…." That was Sonic one year ago. He was trying to purpose to his girlfriend Amy Rose after they were dating for almost three years.

Amy giggled at how much Sonic was nervous. She was thinking back to her hero. She was walking alone to the park. Sonic was out on his run but promised to return to her. He always kept his promises no matter what. She sighed and she sat on a hilltop. With out warning a metal claw grabbed her. She gasped and saw an Eggman robot! She screamed out loud and struggled to break free. She squirmed and tried to crawl her way out of this.

"Sonic help me please!" Amy yelled out. Then the claw snapped in half. She fell out of the claw's grip and saw that she was falling to the hard cold ground. She screamed but her hero came to her rescue once again.

"Hey cutie. Miss me." Sonic laughed holding Amy bridal style. Amy smiled and kissed him. He returned the kiss and smiled. He set her down far from the robot and began attacking it.

"Get'em Sonic!" Amy yelled happily. Little did they both know that this robot was a time bomb.

Sonic charged at high speed and rammed the robot. The robot smacked him hard to the ground and beat him hard enough to make him yell out. Amy took out her hammer and went to help her fiancé. She waked her hammer at it and the robot didn't budge.

"Amy….get….away." Sonic coughed out blood but tried to get Amy away from the robot.

"No I won't leave you!" Amy yelled running to his side. The robot removed it's robotic hand from on top of Sonic. Amy went and hugged the injured male. Sonic smiled and did his best to embrace her in return. Amy looked up and was in shock. A timer was pulled out and it read five seconds till destruction. Sonic saw it and gasped. He stood up and picked Amy up. He carried her bridal style and ran. The robot exploded and Amy's world went blank.

After a half hour of being knocked out she woke up. She saw nothing but debris and fire all around her. But Sonic was nowhere to be found. She looked at herself and saw minor cuts and bruises. She also still had her engagement ring on. She began to panic.

"Sonic! Sonic answer me please! Sonic!" Sonic would never keep her waiting if she was scared. Something was wrong.

She looked all over and gasped. Sonic was unconscious and on the ground bleeding from his chest. She ran over to her hero's side and cried. She stroked his quills hoping he would wake.

"Sonic……Sonic….SONIC! WAKE UP!" Amy screamed shaking him.

Amy cried harder and continued to shake him.

_No he can't be gone! He just can't be! Sonic don't leave me here!_

Sonic coughed some blood out and he turned to the weeping female.

"Am-Amy." He said weakly. Amy looked at him and smiled. She kissed his head and hugged him.

Sonic sighed and winced. He had no chance of making it. He was hurt badly and felt bleeding internally.

"Amy…..I'm….sorry……..but…..I…won't be……able……….to stay…………here." Sonic said still coughing out blood.

"What? No Sonic. No. You'll make it. Just rest okay. You'll make it." She said bringing the hurt male closer. She laid him on her laid and hugged him. Sonic smiled and sighed.

"That's my Amy……always has hope………but understand this……whatever happens to me……..no matter what…….I love you……promise me you'll…..be happy…..even if it means…….loving someone else….." Sonic said still coughing. Amy's lower lip quivered. She saw how much he was suffering and she couldn't help him. Sonic's breathing became raspy and slower than normal. She sighed and held onto him as long as she could.

"Amy…..I love you always." He finally said. He sighed and looked away from her.

"I love you too Sonic. I will always love you and I promise to stay happy."" She sighed. She kissed his head and stroked his quills lovingly. She sighed and held him close. Sonic smiled and slowly closed his eyes. He brushed tears from her eyes till his hand dropped. He stopped breathing and he was gone. Amy cried out loud and continued to hug him.

"Sonic! Sonic! Why him! Why my hero!" Amy yelled out.

Then a figure came through the dust that was in the air. Amy felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She looked up through tears and saw Shadow. He smiled weakly and looked at Sonic. Amy sighed and gently laid Sonic's life less body back onto the ground.

She turned to Shadow and hugged him. He rubbed her back lovingly and returned the embrace.

"He loves you enough to sacrifice himself for you." Shadow said letting Amy go. She looked at Sonic and held his life less hand. She smiled and looked at Shadow. He nodded and went over to Sonic. He picked him up and Amy followed still holding Sonic's hand. She might of imagined it but she could've sworn that she felt Sonic squeeze her hand in reassurance.

"Good-bye Sonic." Amy sighed. Shadow looked at her and sighed.

"Amy enough okay. You'll be reunited with him very soon." Shadow said still walking.

**Heaven After Sixty Years**

Sonic was waiting for Amy at the golden gate. He saw her looking around in a daze/

"Hey Ames." Sonic said sweetly.

Amy's eyes widened.

"So-Son-Son-Sonic." She said tears filling her eyes.

"The one and only Ames" Sonic smiled.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy cried. She ran to her blue hero and gave him a bone crushing hug.

Sonic laughed and held her close. Amy cried and was happy.

"Hey you know what Amy. We still have are wedding to do." Sonic said.

"Everyone is here and now you are." Sonic said stroking her quills. Amy smiled and went with him through the golden gate. She's never seen a place anymore beautiful. She sighed and hugged Sonic. Sonic kissed her head and they went in together.

**Wedding From Above**

Sonic and Amy were married but that one vow 'till death do you part' was never promised. They would never be able to leave each other because of death. They were together for all of eternity. Just how Amy dreamed.

**Awww. Well I liked it. No flames okay. Reviews would be nice of you. Heheh. I'll update my other fics soon.**


End file.
